


Found

by floranaconda



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Cats, F/M, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floranaconda/pseuds/floranaconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Laan, this is for you. May Pacesica forever live in your heart</p>
    </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Laan, this is for you. May Pacesica forever live in your heart

The kitten was small enough to fit into one hand and the grey fur tickled his palm as it snuggled down, immediately feeling safe with him. Lee looked at it with a smile, there was no denying that it was adorable but what was it doing curled up on a street corner? It didn't look like a stray and it was far too young to properly look after itself out in the streets, besides, Lee had a strange feeling that he had seen the kitten before.

What mattered though, was that it wasn't alone at the side of the road any more but safe instead and he decided to take it back with him to his apartment, at least for the time being. 

He was almost home when he remembered where he'd seen the kitten before and he spun on his heel and sped in the other direction. The poster in the corner-shop window was still there:

“Lost kitten  
My 7 week old kitten Beolleh is missing. If you find her please call 07365993512”

The woman on the phone sounded foreign with a slight (but adorable) accent coming across over the phone and she sounded so thankful that Lee had found Beolleh, he was getting pretty excited about meeting her. He wondered what she looked like, how old she was, what kind of clothes she wore but nothing could prepare him for the person who opened the door. 

Lee Pace was not a man well known for his confidence and assertive nature in social situations however this had to be the first time he had forgotten entirely to speak. It was only after a few moments of awkward silence that he realised the woman had greeted him and had neglected to respond.

It was hard to find a suitable response to “Hello, please come in” when all he could think was how could one person be so beautiful? In the end he didn't respond, just thrust the kitten into her hands and smiled as she snuggled it into her chest and kissed it's head. He'd never known he could have been so glad to find a lost kitten. After kissing the kitten again she turned back to him, 

“Thank you so much! I was worried about little Beolleh.” Her smile was wide and her eyes bright and Lee wasn't sure what he'd replied with but it must have included his name because she blushed a little and said

“I know who you are, I watched the hobbit at the movies. When I opened the door I was so shocked. I'm Jessica, I'm from the group Girl's Generation.”

Group? Presumably that meant music and if it was music then that must mean...

“You can sing?” he blurted out accidentally and immediately covered his face with his hands. Typical, two minutes in and he'd already embarrassed himself but instead of mockery he was met with a sweet, happy laugh. Dear lord she was perfect.

“Well I hope so” She smiled as Beolleh snuggled into her neck and before he could think and stop himself he almost shouted to her.

“Would you like to come get coffee with me?” Dread shot through him as the possible consequences came to him. What if she laughed at him? Being shot down would be bad enough but he was certain it could get worse than just basic rejection. But then, before he could worry any more Jessica's face lit up and pressed her hands to her face and said just what Lee needed to hear,

“I'd love to.”


End file.
